Jared Robinson
Jared Daniel Robinson is the main protaganist and title character of the series Jared & Friends: The Series & Jared & Friends: Stories from The Secret Files Physical/General Appearance Jared is a cute and handsome teenage boy with brown skin, short jet black hair, brown eyes, and a winning smile. He sometimes (on occasion) labels himself as the "super-sweet chocolate colored imaginative Imaginary Raven-Style Psychic boy" At school, he sports the uniform: red polo shirt with white T-shirt underneath, along with black pants with a belt, as well as black high-top Nike sneakers. But when he's not in is uniform, he usually likes to wear stylish teen boy clothing that's vibrant and colorful, as well as sporting his favorite cap (color may vary), and bright blue and red high-tops. Age Throughout the franchise, Jared's age is mentioned very frequently, but for the age level from each season, see the list below: 13-14 (Season 1) 14-15 (Season 2) 15-16 (Season 3) 16-17 (Season 4) 17-18 (Season 5) So it puts him at the regular high school age, like most of the other posse members. However, at the very beginning of the show, we see Jared at his final days of 8th grade, and his birthday is at the end of June. Nicknames * Jay Jay (JJ, sometimes. But called that by everyone) * Jay Ray * J * Red Hot Robinson * Roving Robinson * Playa * Lil' J * J man * Joel (The stupid nickname the kids call him at school in rare occasions in episodes) * Numbuh 1 (his codename for the missions) Personality/Role on the show Jared Daniel Robinson is the cool, laid-back, bubbly, sassy, vivacious, brave, but nervous at times, intelligent, cool, calm, outgoing, kind, imaginative, smart teenage boy (who has autisim) and the imaginary Raven-style psychic leader of the Imagination Posse, the huge group of his favorite real-world comrades/schoolmates and his great imaginary friends (whom he calls "imaginaries" for clarity for people who can't see them) He's also one of the intelligent member of the gang, saying he has common sense, having to remind people of the most reasonable way, despite his tendecy to believe things unseen and that he says could happen (For example, when he clashes with with one of the boys in his English class, usually). Not to mention, he always lets his guard down, there's no buffer, and he speaks the truth, without question, right to the point, exact from his mind. He's the kind of guy that keep his game, and I mean, his total A-Game, totally tight. At times, when he's upset, he gets really discouraged and even recklessly angry (For example, when Anika tried to snatch something from him, he gets super furious, so furious, he forged all the gadgets together and blasted her out of her way, and in Clue Caper, when he gets really upset about losing Isabela, he isn't afraid to let it out, even with music). He's also the script-writer, animator (He wants to open/found his own animation company), and artist of the gang, who goes to Sheepdog Animation School every Saturday. Overall, he's one of the greatest and most extraordinay and exceptional teenagers you'll ever meet! Background/Ethinicy Jared's background is Jamacian-Canadian. He's of Jamacian decent, which he frequently mentions throughout the franchise, that his parents were born in Montego Bay, St. James, Jamacia as well, as his grandmother (on his mother's side) Family Jared has his mom, Jacqueline, his dad, Noel (Merry Christmas, get it? Ha Ha), and his little brother, Ethan. He also has his maternal grandmother, Ivylin Samuels. He mentions many othermembers of his family, like his praternal grandmother, his cousins from New York (Shannon, Shyanne, and Shenise) Abilites Jared's most notable abilities are (see below): Imagination Jared's imgaination is one of his best ones, being he teen guy in the series who can imagine almost anything, as he mentions. But sometimes, it can get him into trouble, but always uses it to solve problems and help him Psychic Powers Another one of his notable ones is his imaginary psychic ablities. He labels them as Raven-style because his powers are identical to the visions, etc. on That's So Raven, which one of his imaginary friend, Monique inherits, too. Whenever Jared wonders something or out of sheer unexpected surprise, the viewer sees the premonition (Just in That's So Raven) he has. He really doesn't know how they work, although it's implied that they're somewhat triggered by whatever he is thinking about or it's something at random. Musical Skills Jared is usually a musical guy, keeping the beat, therefore starting a song on the show. The best part is his voice, he has a talent for singing, which is his most notable and most used musical talent. He mentions and it's implied he played saxophone in music class and he previously had piano lessons when he was younger. It's revealed he made the instrumental of the J&F Theme/Psychic on the Scene on GarageBand on the living room iMac at home Love Interests/Love Life Jared has a complicated and rocky love life, even though he's never had a girlfriend (in the real world). His first love intrest introduced in the show was Jovana Dabic (from MCJ), who he stated they go way back, but due to a run-in with bright red lipstick, he instantly became smitten without question. His second love intrest was his first high school crush, Madeline Macgowan. His 3rd is Isabela Moner (Jared & Friends), who later became his imaginary girlfriend, and his first, imaginary or real. For more see, Jared Robinson's Relationships Trivia/Notes * He also voices his cartoon self * He is one of the creators of the show * He does most of the writing, designing, and animating for the show * Most of the time, his personality is similar to Ralphie Tenneli , Carlos Ramon from The Magic School Bus, Numbuh 1 & Numbuh 5 from Codename: Kids Next Door, etc. * It's showed that out of all the posse, he is shown to be one of the members to lash out in anger the most * According to J&F: Sing-Along Party, he likes almost all the songs in the series, but if he had to choose a few, he'd say The Land of Make-Believe, The Jared-Bela Song, Once Upon a Time, M. Knickerbocker, Shake Down and of course, Psychic on the Scene * He and Riff had a run-in with their (old-old) friends MCJ, that made them leave the posse and break the dinosaur's heart * Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F episodes/franchise focusing on Jared Category:J&F Characters Category:Jared-bela